Strange Company
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: There are few Ponies that are as generious and outgoing as Rarity,but can she bring herself to be able to give comfort to a Dying Rust dragon? this is rather sad, but it's my first FIM story,so please R and R
1. A moan in the night

::::::::::Chapter 1::::::::::

::::::::::A moan in the night::::::::::

It was late into the night at Rarity's House,as she was putting the finnishing touches on her newest summer fashion beach-dress."hmmm...perhaps a ruby on the coller...or maby a sand dollar or a seashell...What do you think Opal?" Rarity turned to her cat,whome was curled up in the corner half simply raised her head cocking a brow before laying back down,as if to say "i couldent care less"..."oh what am I going to do...This dress Simply Must Be Flawless if i am ever to please that mare from Canterlot." Rarity pondered for a moment before Abruptly Yawning..."perhaps a good night's sleep is all i need to give me my insperation".After Turning out the light she walked quietly up the stairs,carfull,as to not wake Sweetiebelle up...then went to her room to retire for the night. Climbing into bed she had just about fallen asleep untill...

*Thump Thump* a noise was heard Downstairs,Ignoring it Rarity tried to fall asleep...

*thump...Thump...THUMP.!* "Just what is that racket!,can't a Pony get her Cutie Sleep?".Rarity groaned Getting out of bed and quietly walked to sweetiebelle's room and peeked in."Sweetiebelle is sound Asleep,It couldent have been her making all that noise" She wispered.

Curious as to what was going on Rarity went downstairs,everything was dark and quiet "hello...is enypony down here?"she listend only to hear no response..."Oh this is redicules" she muttered...after all,Rarity Knew there was noone els downstiars other than Herself. Turning to Go upstairs Rarity is stoped dead in her tracks by a Deep Moan echoing thruout the house."What was that!" she spat out in a pittifull whimper as she darted her eyes around the room...it didint sound like eny pony she had ever heard before,and it didint sound like it was coming from within the house...rather than...under it? She heard it Agein...this time elongated and louder she followed the mysterious sound to her basement door."I can't beleave im about to do this" she said to herself as she hesitantly turned the door knob and whent down into the Basement. Unable to turn on the burned out Light she enveloped the basement with the light from her glowing horn. The Room was full of nothing but old Boxes full of "last year's" Fabric and Broken Manickins."theres nothing Down here but junk...i must be hearing things".No sooner did Rarity Finnish her sentance did she hear three loud thuds and another Haunting Moan,still coming from below her,Deeper under the House...Rarity Carefully looked around for the Source,Clearing piles of boxes out of her way...as she peered into one of the Boxes...

"EEEEEEK!" she yelped pulling out an old Ballroom Dress "...Did i actualy wear this Hidious thing?" throwing the Dress over her sholder she continued searching the room...untill she Finaly came across a hole in the wall...she leaned tword the the Hole..."a Mouse maby?" Rarity thot...but she had never known a mouse to make such noises or create a hole so large...another Ear peircing moan bellowed thrue the hole scaring rarity and causing her to jump back on what was an already weak Floor,only to have it colapse from Under her.

Rarity screamed as she fell down a shaft into what seemed to be a large Cavern Deep Below her home. Before her stood a Dark tunnle..."Hel..Hello...Enypony Down here?"she was Met with a Loud Growl and another Moan that echoed thrue the caverd,Whatever it was was just at the other end of that short tunnle. With no other way out,Rarity cautiously ventured onward thrue the tunnle untill she came to an even larger Chamber,one riddled with Gemstones and Pearls that brightly Reflected the light from her Horn.."This is apsolutly FABULES!" Rarity gasped with Delight...but her horn's Glow met with something els in the Cavern Something Giant,Tarnished brown in color...almost a pale bronze,AND MOVING!.Rarity looked up at the Enormes Creature that thrashed Apon the Bed of Pretious Stones and Turned tword hear *RUUUUAAAGGHHHHHHAWWWWWWGHHH* the Beast moaned as as it's Faded Mliky-Grey Eyes met with those of the Frightened Mare that stood Before it.

Rarity Could do no more than let out a Blood Curtling Scream before fainting.


	2. Dying to meet you

::::::::::Chapter 2::::::::::

::::::::::Dying to Meet you::::::::::

Rarity Awoke to the Sight of two large pale eyes on a giant Bronze reptilian Face Looking down at her,the same face that had initialy caused her shock.

Jumping to her feet,Rarity backed away from the monster,shaking with fear...untill the Beast spoke..

"whooo are you...Little Creature?" it kindly spoke,"are you alright?" it said with an expression of concern over its face.

"y..you can talk?...where am i? Rarity said,still slightly afraid.

"oofcource i can speak,Dragons are Quite Capable Creatures...and you are in my Lair" "Dragon?...your a dragon?" with that rarity aluminated the room with a bright glow of her horn...now finaly getting a good look at the creature she saw that it was an enormess Bronze Dragon,Only something didint look quite Right about it...it's Wings were rather torn and its eyes where a faded grey color,its scalles looked dull and curroded and two of its horns looked chiped...what was this sickly creature? "Are you alright?" the Dragon repeated." " Me?...what about you!,what on earth happend to you,i mean ive seen a few Dragons before none so Poorly kept" The dragon simply lowerd his head in sorrow and turned away from rarity,sobbing pittifully..."wait..was that you making all that noise?" rarity aproched the dragon to find that it was crying,feeling terrible,she appologised for what she had said."im so sorry,I didnt mean to Insult you." "i do not blame you for saying that,but that is not why i cry...i weep because i am in Pain?" The Dragon Continued.."I am not a normal Bronze Dragon,I am Cursed among my Matalic Kin,I am a Rust Dragon" the Dragon Explained before abruptly having a caughing fit. "you Poor thing" Rarity said shaking her head "is that why you look so...awfull? "most Rust Dragons look like me,But..." the dragon stoped to lay his head down."but what?,what is it?" "...I...*cogh*...I am Reaching the End of my Days im Afraid"...Rarity Nearly Started Crying when she Heard this "that can't be true...,Dont say something like that,Dont Dragons live for thousands of Years?"

"yyess,We do..But I am Over Ten Thousand years old...And i cannot bear the pain of this Corroding Body for Much Longer" Rarity was silent and not a Word was spoken for several moments untill the Dragon Finaly Spoke Up..."If you Fallow that tunnle there,It will lead you to just outside of your little town" the dragon pointed tword a Tunnle behind him."I am Sorry for Frightening you little Mare...i will let you be on your way." The dragon said before Laying back down apon it's Hoard.

Rarity just Shook Her head "No I am not going to leave you down here alone to rot...please let me help you" she pleaded. "there is nothing you can do to help me...but i have not spoken with another in many years...I whould much Enjoy some Company,I have been Very Lonely Down here. With that Rarity gave a light smile and nod as she walked up next to the Dragon and sat down..."ok..if you want Company il give you that,By the way..My name is Rarity" to witch the Dragon Replied "what a Beutifull name for such a kind,Generious pony" The Dragon Continued..."I...I'm afraid,i cant seem to Recall my name" The two went on to talk about one-another's Lives...thier interests,thier hobbies And Experiances as they whiled away the night grew Cold.

"You...You feel so cold...don't you have eny Blankets to keep you warm?" "no" the Dragon shook his head "I have small rolls of satten and felt,but that is it" then Rarity had suddenly got an idea taking all the rolls of felt from the corner of the Dragons lair she when reached for a ball of fine, silky nylon. Pulling a bobypin from her mane, she twisted it into the shape of a Needle...witch she then fed the string thrue the eye..with the needle in hand,she grabed the felt and satin and began to sew...

The Dragon grew Curious "what was this Strange pony doing?" he thot to himself as he continued to watch as Rarity sewed the peices of fabric togather into a large Blanket for the dragon. she turned and smiled,"I am not done Yet" as Rarity raced tword the Dragons Hoard and used her Unicorn Magic to lift a large amount of soft perals and laid it betwen too sheets of felt and sew sewd it shut,creating a giant soft Pillow for the Dragon.

"what..What is all this?" The dragon was taken by the gifts Rarity had made for him.

as she used her levitating Magic (with a little Difficulty) to place the pillow beneath the Old Wrym's Head and the Blanket over his body,he could not help but lay down comfterbly...

smiling the Dragon only replied "this is the kindest thing enyone has ever done for me".


	3. Too soon to say goodbye

::::::::::Chapter 3::::::::::

::::::::::Too soon to say Goodbye::::::::::

"thank you Little Rarity...i do not know what to say" "It was my Plessure,I enjoy sewing...and i guess now i can say ive made a Giant Blanket and Pillow before" the two just started laughing,but soon the Dragon's Laughing became Coghs and weezing. "PLease you need to lay down and rest!" as the Dragon Curled up beneath the warmth of the blanket, rarity walked tword him and layed down Beside him. "how are you feeling?" she said conserned..."I am fine,with you here to keep me company I dont feel as bad on the inside as i do on the out,my body may be Decaying away but my heart is no longer empty" the Dragon turned and smiled at Rarity,and she smiled back...placing a hoove over his hand.

"I have lived for a Long time But you and the Friendship you have givin to me means more to me than eny Experiance i have Witnessed or Tressure i have Gained in all those years" The Dragon continued... "there are many in this world who whould rather Kill me for my tresure,or leave me to my own demise than become friends with and Old Wyrm like Me"..."it seems like only meere seconds ago when we first said hello,but..."

"but...what?" rarity said conserned.

"But now its...tiime to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?...no you can't say goodbye now...you cant!" Rarity said trying to fight back her tears

"im sorry My Dear little pony friend,but my time in the world is over...and Death has at last come to take me."

"I want you to Have my Hoard...use these gems to make the lives of others as beutifull and happy as you have made the final moments of mine..." the dragon reached into his hoard and pulled out an oyster and gave it to Rarity "but this...i want you to keep for your own...open it" Rarity did just that and gazed at the unspeakable beuty that lied inside...A Crystal Pearl that was as clear and Flawless as Dimond. "I dont know what to say...this is apsolutly gorgious,thank you so much!"

"one more thing...i...i can finaly,Yes i remember my name..." "my name...Is Alketrose"

"well its nice to finaly know" Rarity gave a faint smile

"Thank you dear Rarity...for making my last moments the best of my life..." Alkitrose layed his head down for the last time and half-closed his eyes.

"Alkitrose?...ALKITROSE!" Rarity desprately called out to him

"Goodbye...Rarity,il... never forget you" Alkitrose spoke one last time as his eyes faded and finaly shut,The Dragon had Finaly Died.

with that Rarity burst into Tears as she cried,still grasping the Dragons Palm...she had spent the remainder night along side his body before finaly returning home at dawn,to witch she went up to her room and streight to her desk,geting out parchment,a quill and ink she began to wright a letter to Princess Celestia.

*Deer princess Celestia...today i lerned that sometimes,even when you are powerless to stop the enebidable in another's life,Just being there to comfert them and be thier friend is enof to make the world of Diffrance,and no matter what happens in the end...* Rarity looked down at the Crystal Pearl Alkitrose had givin her and smiled...*you will alwase have your friendship to hold on to*

::::::::::THE END::::::::::

*Author's note* I hope you Guys enjoyed my first FIM story,sorry if Rarity kinda went out of character,i plan on making many more MLP fanfics that revolve around other Dragons from DD.

so if you guys have eny suggestions or ideas,feel free to shoot them my way.

my next story,i plan to revolve around Pinkie Pie And a Black Dragon...tho i havent realy figured out what exactly im gunna do.


End file.
